Cleverly Titled Story
by Madame Weeping Bell
Summary: Title explained inside. "I... just lost my job," he replied quietly as he turned his head. "What? Why?" "Benson thinks I stole everyone's money and blew it on marijuana." "Why on earth would he think that?" "I don't know!" -On hiatus, sorry!-
1. Cleverly Titled Chapter

**_Until I can figure out a clever title for this fic, I shall call it Cleverly Titled Story. Also, I just found out that Margaret is actually a robin._**

**_Chapter 1: Cleverly Titled Chapter_**

**_J.G. Quintel the almighty owns Regular Show_**

* * *

><p>"I didn't <em>do<em> it, Benson, I swear!" Mordecai argued very loudly. "You can ask Rigby!"

"Save it, Mordecai, just save it. I'm not having a thief in this park. Out._ Now."_ The angry gumball machine replied. "I want _all_ your crap out of here by five. Got it?"

"But I didn't take it! I was at the coffee shop! Benson, _please_!"

"I don't want to hear it. Just do it."

The blue jay left the office fuming. No one had ever seen him that mad before. He couldn't believe it! I mean, yeah, Mordecai was a slacker and he tended to stay in the park a lot, but he was _not_ a thief. How could Benson think that Mordecai hated him so much that he would take all the money and blow it on _illegal drugs?_

Mordecai stormed into his room and searched for his suitcase. When he found it, Mordecai locked the room so no one could get in.

"Mordecai, you in there?" came a very familiar voice. It was muffled by the door, but Mordecai recognized it anyway.

"What?" he snapped. He was so distraught that he was visibly shaking, and he didn't care that he yelled at Rigby.

"What happened? What's up?"

"I _don't_ want to _talk_ about it!" Mordecai threw more stuff in his suitcase while he spoke.

"Just tell me what happened!" Rigby pleaded.

"I don't have time." Mordecai was growing more agitated by the second. He only had half an hour to get his tail out of the park, so he honestly couldn't talk right now.

"Mordecai!" Rigby sounded defeated. "Just tell me!"

Mordecai unlocked the door and kicked it open. He ignored Rigby and continued down the stairs. He stopped in the kitchen and scrawled on a note:

_Benson,_

_Gone for good._

_Hope you're happy._

_-Mordecai_

"Gone for good? Mordecai, what the H is going on?" Rigby demanded.

"Go ask Benson," was the blue jay's simple reply. Rigby would have gone after him, but he knew his best friend was better left alone until he cooled down. Unfortunately, the raccoon wouldn't know when that would be, or how to contact him when the blue jay did.

Outside, the others had congregated by the steps and were getting their chores for tomorrow when Mordecai barged out the door. If looks could kill, Benson would be past dead by now. You could literally cut the silence with a knife, that's how quiet it was as the blue jay went on his way. His brisk pace made it impossible for Rigby to keep up, so he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Mordecai to disappear from sight. After a while, he went back inside, but not without a death glare at Benson.

"I expect a good explanation when you get done there," Rigby replied as he went back inside, but not without a death glare directed at Benson.

(linebreak)

Mordecai threw his stuff down at his usual table in the coffee shop. He put his head in his hands and said a silent prayer.

"Hey, Mordecai, what's up with the suitcase?" Mordecai looked up to see Eileen and Margaret standing in front of him.

"I... just lost my job," he replied quietly as he turned his head.

"What? Why?"

"Benson thinks I stole all everyone's money and blew it on marijuana." Mordecai snapped as Margaret sat next to him.

"Why on earth would he think that?"

"I don't know! But, on top of _that_, he told me to get out and I have no where to stay. I just... I don't know what to do."

There was a pause. "I've got some room at my house if you want to stay there." Margaret put her arm around the blue jay. Mordecai would've been freaking out if he wasn't so upset.

"Really? Would that be too much trouble?" Mordecai perked up.

"Not at all! I've been needing some help with renovations anyway."

"Thanks." Mordecai replied. The way he said that made Margaret want to just crumble.

"You want anything?" Eileen asked carefully.

"Not today. Thanks for the help," Mordecai stood and grabbed his suitcase. "I'll come by at seven."

The door opened, and one of the people the blue jay wanted to see least stepped in. Mordecai stared at Benson with clenched fists and a tightened jaw.

"Benson."

"Thief."

Then Mordecai left without another word.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This idea has been gnawing at me for a while, and I didn't exactly have the time to publish it, so here ya go.<strong>_


	2. Another Cleverly Titled Chapter

_**Cleverly Titled Story**_

_**Chapter 2: Another Cleverly Titled Chapter**_

* * *

><p>"He <em>says<em> he didn't do it, but I can't be sure. So, I fired him."

"Why didn't you just wait and see what happened before you fired him?" Rigby snapped. "He hasn't talked to me in six days!"

"That's not my problem. If _you_ want to talk to him, _you_ go ahead."

"I tried! He won't anwser me!" Rigby slammed his fists on Benson's desk. "You need to get this straightened out before something else happens. And I suggest you do it quickly."

"Rigby, it had to be done. I don't know if he did it, but I wanted to be safe instead of sorry."

"Whatever. I'm out."

The little raccoon hadn't exactly been in a good mood since the gumball machine fired his best friend. He'd been at the coffee shop nonstop since then, too, but Mordecai hadn't been there once. He'd asked Margaret about him twice, but she claims she hasn't seen him, which Rigby knows is a lie, because there was no way Mordecai could go without telling Margaret about the situation at some point in time.

The short walk to the coffee shop didn't solve anything, but when Rigby saw a flash of blue, he ran inside and found Mordecai, sitting at their usual table, Margaret sitting next to him.

"Mordecai?" Rigby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, Rigby." Mordecai waved sadly at the little brown animal. "Margaret and I were just talking about Tuesday night, when _Benson_ came in."

"Why haven't you talked to me about this yet?"

"I've been busy." Mordecai could be so cryptic at times, and this was not a good one.

"Doing what?"

"Well, I'm staying with Margaret until I can get the situation resolved. And I'm planning on buying a truck soon."

"Wait, you're staying with _Margaret_?"

"Yeah. I need some help with the renovations there anyway. And, Mordecai's not that bad actually. I mean, he's really helpful."

"Are you crazy!"

"I know my limits."

"Look, how are we going to fix this issue if you won't even try?"

"I'll try when I can! Right now, I've got crap to do. You want something, or no?"

"Yeah, can I get the usual?"

"Coming right..." Margaret trailed off as she glanced up at the TV. She had to do a double take to be sure she was seeing right.

_"New, developing story tonight, a 23-year-old man was fired on Tuesday after his boss claims his employee had stolen all his money and used it to buy marijuana. A small paper bag of marijuana was found under his bed shortly after 10:20 on Saturday, August sixteenth. Mordecai's boss had this to say."_

_"I'm actually not surprised at this. Mordecai's always been a slacker, y'know, and I did actually expect this, but I didn't think it'd happen so soon. I mean, I trusted him and all, but... I just can't believe this."_

_"If you have any information on this case, please don't be afraid to call our Criminal Tip Line at 1-800-458-6921. Remember, you can remain anonymous."_

Mordecai swore under his breath as he zipped up his hoodie and headed out the door. People had already whipped out their phones, and were definitely not showing any mercy with this right now. The blue jay kept up his brisk pace as he kept his head down.

"Mordecai, slow down! There's no one out here!"

"I didn't do it! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Mordecai kept telling himself. "Benson can't prove anything! He's just lying!"

"Mordecai!" Margaret exclaimed as the blue jay fumbled for the keys. Mordecai was visibly shaking as he unlocked the door.

"I cannot believe this." Margaret closed the door behind her as she looked sternly at the blue jay. "You're just going to dig yourself into a hole? You need to do something about this! You can't just sit and wait for something to happen! This is important to you, me, Rigby, and everyone you know and care about. If sitting around makes you happy, then fine with me, but I'm not sitting around when you get to prison."

"When did when come into the picture? I'm not getting permanently arrested because I didn't do it. I know that, you know that, Rigby knows that, and everyone I know and care about knows that. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not the bad guy here."

"Then who is?"

"That's for him to know and us to find out." Mordecai snapped as he closed the door to his new room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BYEZ GUYZ!<strong>_


	3. I Need to Think of Better Chapter Names

_**Cleverly Titled Story**_

_**Chapter 3: I Need to Think of Better Chapter Names**_

* * *

><p>The enviornment was quiet as the night dragged on. Thunder sounded in the distance as Mordecai tossed and turned. He couldn't stop thinking about what Margaret had said earlier. I mean, yeah, the situation looked bleak, but that doesn't mean that Mordecai was just sitting around. He was waiting for the right moment to expose the culprit in the middle of his peers. He needed information, yeah, and he needed it now. But how would that be possible if he couldn't even go out in public without getting violently beaten andor arrested?

Mordecai drifted off into a fitful sleep as his thoughts got the better of him. _What if they find me guilty? What would my sentence be if they did? What would happen to my friends? What would Margaret think of me?_

Margaret was thinking the same things. _What'll happen once Mordecai's actually put on trial? Will the evidence be enough to acquit him? How's this going to affect him afterwards?_

Morning came and went and Margaret was just getting in from school. Mordecai was on the XBOX again, playing his favorite game _Alice: Madness Returns_.

"Hey." Margaret huffed as she set down all her bags. "I hate school. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it."

"What happened?" Mordecai glanced at her as she helped herself to a glass of orange juice.

"Well, let's see... I got two new projects on top of the other two I already have... I just got detention for 'snickering at the teacher'... And I found out that my book fees are 'overdue.'" Margaret rolled her eyes. "I swear, sometimes I wish I could just strangle something."

"Well, if you want, I can help you with some of those projects." Mordecai paused his game as Margaret sat next to him. "I mean, when are the deadlines?"

"The two I already have aren't due for another week, and I already finished one of those, and the other two don't have a deadline yet." Margaret said as she looked at the ceiling. "Would you really do that?"

"You _are_ letting me stay here. It's only fair to help."

There was a pause as Mordecai began to play his game again. After a while, he asked, "Are you sure that's it's safe for me to stay with you? I mean, people get _arrested_ for harboring _criminals_."

"But your old boss only _thinks_ you're responsible! That shouldn't be illegal! Besides, you were kicked out and rightfully deserve somewhere to stay. And don't worry, we'll get everything fixed. I promise."

"I appreciate the fact tha you're trying to cheer me up. I'm just really confused right now." There was a pause as Mordecai resumed his game. "This is getting too out of hand. Is there a way to just rewind it all?"

"You can't change the past, Mordecai. You can either un from it or you can learn from it."

"You ripped that off _Lion King_!"

"But it's true!"

"I guess you're right. Look, I know I've been snippy lately, and I'm sorry. I've just been in a tight spot for a long while."

"What do you mean by _long_?"

"You remember when we graduated high school? Well, my parents divorced and I lived with my dad for a year. We didn't... get along, exactly, so he forced me out. I tried to move back in with my mom, but she got remarried and her new 'husband' didn't want any kids. I kinda roamed around for a while and ended up here. And now this happens and..." Mordecai trailed off. He couldn't look Margaret in the eye. "I guess I got lucky that you, Rigby, and Eileen were here at the time. I don't know if I can handle losing it all again because of Benson."

"Oh, Mordecai..." Margaret wrapped her arms around the distraught blue jay. "That's-"

"Don't start, please. I've had enough sympathy as it is." Mordecai gently shoved the robin off. "I appreciate your help. I really do."

(linebreak)

"He was pretty upset when he found me," Rigby stated as he took another sip of his coffee. "I mean, Mordecai's always had it rough, but he never let it bog him down."

"He never told me anything about himself. He's always been in a good mood... somewhat..."

"Mordecai forgot about that until this happened."

"Well we can't just let Mordecai suffer! We have to help him!"

"How? We can't just beg Benson to hire him again."

Margaret didn't respond directly to the raccoon's statement. "You still work for Benson, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Fillers kill me. e.e<strong>_

_**Oh well, BYEZ GUYZ!**_


	4. I Lack a Creative Imagination

_**Cleverly Titled Story**_

_**Chapter 4: I Lack a Creative Imagination**_

* * *

><p>"I know my place in this plan, but are you <em>sure<em> that this is going to work?"

"Quit worrying, Rigby, I know this is going to work. In case you hadn't noticed, I have done this before."

"Really? You don't really strike me as the 'sneak into your friend's boss's office to save your other friend' kind of person."

"I've picked up some skills in New York. Now focus." Margaret, claiming to have ninja skills she learned in New York, was successfully able to bypass Benson's security system using nothing but some foundation and a brush. After then realizing that it needed Benson's actual fingerprint for verification, she had taken a screwdriver to it and cut three of the wires before giving Rigby the high sign.

The little raccoon, being as agile as he is, was able to slip into the office after careful surveillance of his surroundings. He'd only been in Benson's office once, when he and Mordecai had stolen the Book of Park Records and had rewritten their pages, but since then, the gumball machine seemed to have redecorated. Or maybe it was because Rigby didn't remember it.

Either way, Rigby needed to find the bag of offending substances, and he needed to find it fast. He first searched in the drawers, then shelves, but found nothing.

He heard a gasp not long after he started searching. "Uh... Rigby?" came the first whisper. The raccoon paid no heed at first, until it became more urgent and hushed.

"Rigby?"

"Not now, I'm still looking."

"Rigby!"

"Hush, you'll get us caught."

"Rigby! Benson's on his way!"

"What?" Rigby's head shot up as he picked up a bag. "Got it!"

"Let's get out of here!" Margaret threw the window open and jumped out with Rigby close in tow.

(linebreak)

Mordecai was just enjoying another uneventful day on the XBOX he helped Margaret set up when there was a knock on the door. He had learned by now that no knock was a good knock, and it made the blue jay jump when he heard the bellow: "Open up! It's the police!"

Mordecai went pale as he shut off all the lights and hid in his room. There was a window ready to be jumped out of if he needed it. Soft thumps echoed through Mordecai's head as the door burst open and cops flodded the little house. On impulse, Mordecai flung the window open and leaped out. He took off running in the direction of the park.

Bullets bounced off the metal lampposts and garbage cans, denting everything in sight as some ricocheted off the already dented objects. Mordecai pushed himself harder until he felt like passing out. This day could not get any worse!

But then, Mordecai tripped and fell, sealing his fate for sure.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Mordecai pleaded as the officers held him down. "Please!"

The officers only responded by holding the blue jay's arms behind his back. The bird was bound together with a _click!_ He started to struggle.

"I know what it _really_ is! I can _prove_ I didn't do it if you just let me!" Mordecai shouted as he he began to be shoved into the tiny, tiny car. "Rigby! Margaret!"

The blue jay managed to get free, but only for a second. He stumbled and fell... _again_... He tried to get up, but it was a lot more trouble than he thought. The officers caught up to Mordecai and eventaully shoved him in the car.

Margaret and Rigby couldn't get there fast enough with the evidence.

"Mordecai!" Rigby waved as the van pulled off. "Great! Now what are we going to do?"

"Wait for the trial, I guess." Margaret replied as tears stung the back of her eyes. "In the meantime, we can try to find out what really happened to the money."

"I can't believe this. Is this really happeningg? Someone pinch me."

The next few days were long and agonizing. The XBOXes were untouched and the coffe bitter. What if the evidence doesn't prove Mordecai's innocence? What if he's found guilty and gets the death penalty? No one had the money to bail the blue jay out. And by the time they earned it, Mordecai would probably have been beaten to death or sent somewhere else.

The situation was bad, and it would get worse before it would get even a sliver of a bit better. Mordecai's first trial was in a week, and they still couldn't prove anything with just the bag of hemp Rigby found in Benson's office. They needed a professional, and they needed Skips now.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>This was a fun chappie for me to write.<span>_**

**_BYEZ GUYZ!_**


End file.
